A Dragon's Intentions
by Aphrodite-Rose
Summary: In the game of seduction, you have to fight fire with fire and Draco Malfoy is willing to show Blaise Zabini what his is his. D/H, R for sex/violence. Please R/R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
~*~  
  
There she was. Sitting there like the little know it all with her nose behind a book.   
  
' She's too bloody obvious.' Draco thought shaking his head in amusement as he casually leaned up against a bookshelf watching Hermione Granger busily engross herself in a book.  
  
He couldn't help but be captivated by her. She looked so adorable resting her chin tired on the palm of her hand while the other one playfully toyed with a honey colored strand of hair framing her face. Her beauty came naturally, she didn't need that much makeup to light her face like a Christmas tree, much like the other girls that walked up and down the halls everyday. No, she was different.  
  
Yes, she is Harry Potter's and Ron Weasely's best friend and the smartest girl in school. Even though she was a Mudblood through his eyes yet it didn't matter to him anymore.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. Draco strode gracefully to her table and a few girlish giggles could be heard as he came into view. A slow smirk crept up on his lips. Ah, the attention. He wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
He finally reached her table and sat at in the chair directly facing her. Hermione didn't even acknowledge him as the he leaned back in the chair with a smug grin. He coughed purposely trying to catch her attention as she lazily turned the page to the book she was reading.  
  
Draco's grin grew wider as he casually lifted up his foot and brushed it against her own. There was still no reaction from the Gryfinndor. Then he smirked as he rubbed his leg against her leg. She shifted in her seat as he smiled in satisfaction. Finally, a sign of life.  
  
He kicked off his shoe and continued to rub her leg and grinned as she sighed in irritation. It was time to end this little game. Daringly, he lifted his foot up and placed on her thigh. He continued rubbing his foot against and he traced the outline hem of her skirt. He inched his foot dangerously to the inside of her skirt.   
  
Hermione had enough. She angrily slammed her book shut and glanced at Malfoy.  
  
" What the hell do you want Malfoy?" she growled tapping her nails against the smooth wood of the table impatiently.  
  
He grinned. " Glad to see that there's still some life in you yet, Granger."  
  
She frowned. " Well, you have my attention now Malfoy, so make it quick, I don't have all day."  
  
" God Granger, a few seconds of your time isn't surely going to hurt you. The book isn't going to run away, you know." He said and chuckled as her facial features shifted to anger instantly.  
  
" Well, what?"  
  
" You know it's rude to talk to some one who's just trying to have a civil conversation with you." He said.  
  
" Civil conversation? I'm surprised that you even know that means." She snapped pushing the book away from her.  
  
" Being a bitch won't get me to go away." He said in a singsong voice.  
  
" Will hexing you to the next century do any better?" she said mocking his deep voice.  
  
Draco chuckled at her remark and Hermione fumed at him reaching for her book.  
  
He grabbed it as soon as her eyes averted to that space. She growled and sat back in her chair with her arms crosses over her chest.  
  
" Give it back, Malfoy." She persisted extending her hand to the book he now grasped.   
  
" You're sexy when you growl, Granger. You better watch it, I just might have to punish you." He drawled with a smirk.  
  
" You're disgusting Malfoy! Give me my book back or else!" she fumed getting up from her chair angrily.  
  
" Or else what?" he challenged getting up and he sauntered over to her meeting her penetrating gaze.  
  
She growled again. " Fine! Keep it! That's why it's a library, there's more than one book." She said turning away and walked to another shelf.  
  
" Then I'll just follow you." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
She sighed and leaned back into him. " Why must you always do this Malfoy? What do you want?"  
  
" You."  
  
Her eyes quickly widened and she whipped around to face him. " Excuse me?"  
  
" You heard me quite clear, Hermione. I said I want you." He challenged leaning back against the bookshelf.   
  
" What exactly are you playing at Malfoy? Okay, where are your buddies and the camera because this has to be some kind of joke, right?" she exclaimed still not believing his words.  
  
" Camera? There is no fucking camera Granger! Why is it so hard to believe that I'm attracted to you?" he said sighing exasperatedly.  
  
" Gee, I don't know Malfoy, maybe it's due to the fucking fact that we've been enemies for the past seven years and now you woke up one day and decided that you like me? Are you drunk?" she asked putting her cool palm against his forehead.  
  
He moved away from her touch and sighed. " No, I'm fine, it's just I-I. I've changed, haven't you noticed that?" he asked taking her hand in his.  
  
Now it was her turn to sigh. " Yes, I have Malfoy, but it's just so hard to believe, but I know. I can see it in your eyes." She said softening her expression.  
  
" I have a proposition for you if you're willing to accept the aftermath of it all." He said grinning grasping her hand tightly.  
  
" Oh, and pray tell Malfoy. I'm intrigued." Hermione said returning the grin.  
  
" Go out with me, nothing big or dramatic, just a simple date featuring the two of us. If you say yes there might be some cookies in it for you." He said raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
She laughed and shook her head amusedly. " I don't know, Malfoy, it's just, I don't know." She said pulling her hand from his grasp.  
  
" I'm not leaving until you say yes Hermione, please?" he said pouting childishly.  
  
Hermione giggled and moved to leave, but he blocked her. " See, I'm not moving."  
  
She tried again moving to the right but again he blocked off any chance of escaping.  
  
She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. " Fine."  
  
" What was that? Because I really couldn't hear you." He said putting a hand to his ear.  
  
" Okay." She said slightly giggling.  
  
He still gave her a look of confusion and shrugged at her words aimlessly.  
  
" Yes. I'll go out with you." She said.  
  
He smiled and reached once again for her hand. He lightly pressed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. His smile broadened as she blushed furiously at the gesture.  
  
" You won't regret it." He said letting go of her hand and extending the book he held captive out to her. She took it and held it against her chest.  
  
He turned to walk away when she called back out for him. " Draco, wait!"  
  
" Hmm." He answered watching a elated Hermione walked over to him and wrap her arms tenderly around his neck. He instantly sucked in a sharp breathe at the sudden contact.  
  
" So, now that we're going out, I guess it would be a burden to wait till nightfall for a kiss. I guess now I can kiss you anytime I want." She replied slyly as she angled her face and leaned in to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Right. Like that could ever happen.   
  
Draco Malfoy woke up with a groan as he lifted the satin sheets of his bed and remained in a sitting position. He didn't know why the dreams ended at the same spot all the time. Every dream he had involving the two of them was different. The last one he had before this one was at the upcoming Halloween Ball. Again it ended when the he leaned in to kiss her.   
  
Strange. He lazily glanced at the clock on his nightstand. It was 8:30, just in time for breakfast. Maybe he could catch her before she left. Quickly without bothering to get dressed, he pulled open the door and saw her make her way towards the common room.   
  
She looked absolutely stunning as his gaze averted to her slender form and absorbed everything that was being presented before him.   
  
She looked absolutely ravishing, an angel that descended from the heavens above.   
  
Hermione quickly grabbed her book bag from the floor and slung it onto her shoulder carelessly. She jumped at bit from Malfoy's sudden presence. She gave him a strange look and shook her head walking out of the common room.   
  
' That was weird.' She thought clutching her book bag and headed towards the Great Hall. Come to think of it, this happened yesterday too, Malfoy, clad in boxers, leaning against his doorway watching her leave.   
  
She shrugged it off entering the Great Hall just in time for breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
It was later on in the afternoon when Hermione entered the library after a long day of classes with the Slytherins. Then there was Draco. She couldn't help notice that he kept looking at her all day.  
  
She quietly sat down at her usual spot in the library right near the fireplace and opened the book that she just recently picked. She couldn't help but catch on the feeling that she was being watched.  
  
She was about to turn the page when she felt the couch she was sitting own shift a bit in weight. She sighed and placed the book on her lap. She person she turned to face was not the person she wanted to see right now.  
  
" Granger." Malfoy drawled fingering the spine of the book she had on her lap. She shifted uncomfortably and moved to the edge of the couch.  
  
" What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, her eyes flashing with impatience.   
  
He shrugged. " I don't know, I saw you here all by yourself and decided to grace you with my presence." He said with a smug smirk.  
  
She scoffed. " Right Malfoy, now I'm going to fling myself onto your bed mercifully." She said sarcastically.  
  
" Whoa Granger, I didn't know you were the type that got straight down to business." He replied with a chuckle. Hermione frowned and looked away blushing slightly.  
  
" Nice to know that Hermione Granger still has life in her yet." He said reaching for the book that lay on her lap and he flung it away from her to the other side of the library.   
  
" Draco! There was no need for that!" she yelled attempting to get up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to her normal sitting position.  
  
" I've had enough Malfoy! Now, would you please tell me what the fuck you want and leave me alone!" she seethed looking away from him.  
  
" You know Granger, you're cute when you're mad." Draco said biting his lip to keep form laughing out loud at her gaping expression.   
  
" All right, all right, Granger, have it your way. I was just wondering if you'd-"  
  
" Hermione!"  
  
Draco's eyes flashed at the person who interrupted him.  
  
" Hermione!" Blaise Zabini gasped out and paused at the two figures in front of him.  
  
His face was flushed due to lack of breath and he held up a hand to signal that he was going to speak anytime soon.   
  
" I-I've been trying to talk to you all day, but you're a hard person to keep up with." Blaise said finally managing to speak.  
  
Draco frowned. Fucking Blaise. How dare he interrupt without any consent! This better be good and worth it or else there would be hell to pay.  
  
" Anyways, I'm glad I caught up with you, Lavender said that you might be in here. Well, anyways, that's not why I'm here for." Blaise said sheepishly grinning.  
  
" Yeah Zabini, what the hell do you want?" Draco said making a mocking expression that he was interested.  
  
" Oh, Malfoy, give it a rest! Go on, Blaise." Hermione persisted.  
  
Blaise gave Draco a not so pleasant face and returned to speaking with Hermione with a brilliant smile and his hazel eyes flashing.  
  
" Well, you're smart right?"  
  
Draco gave a scoff and a mocking laugh while Hermione gave him a dangerous look of irritation and leaned back into the couch nodding her head at Blaise's comment.  
  
" What am I thinking? Sorry, but I'm having trouble in Muggle Studies and you're a Muggle and I prefer an inside view with your superior knowledge." Blaise stated with a proud smile. Hermione smiled back gratefully as Draco scoffed again. What the hell? Was he joking?  
  
" God Zabini! There's no need for all the ass kissing." Draco replied with a sardonic chuckle.  
  
" Goddamn Malfoy! Shut up! I'm not talking to you! I'm talking to her!" Blaise fumed already having enough of Malfoy's bullshit.  
  
" Are you implying that I should help you by tutoring you?" Hermione questioned curiously. Blaise is a Slytherin and well, Slytherin's usually wanted a payment at the proposal to a bargain. He wasn't like any of the other Slytherin guys, but could he still be trusted?   
  
" Well Blaise, I don't know."   
  
" Please! Look, I'll even pay you! I just need to pass! I'm doing horribly in that class! You should know. Have you heard my answers?" Blaise replied.  
  
Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. " Your answers aren't that bad."   
  
Blaise raised an eyebrow in a sarcastic manner. The guy did confuse a radio with a washing machine. A little help couldn't hurt.  
  
" Alright, I'll help you, but you don't have to pay me." She said giving him an assuring, small smile.  
  
Blaise grinned. " Thanks Granger, you won't regret it." He said and walked off leaving the two figures by themselves once again.  
  
" Thanks Granger, you won't regret it." Draco said mimicking Blaise's voice exaggeratedly.  
  
" What? Jealous Malfoy?" she replied raising a teasing eyebrow at him.  
  
He challenged back. " Please! Of that git! I'm surprised that he can tie his shoes in the morning."  
  
" Still learning too, huh Malfoy." She said with a giggle.  
  
Draco gave her a warning look as her giggles ceased.   
  
" Well, what did you want before Malfoy?" she questioned.  
  
" Huh?" he replied completely off guard for the real reason he was here for.  
  
" Did you want to ask me something in the first place?" she interrogated again.  
  
" Oh yeah, but umm. Blaise beat me too it." He said sheepishly.  
  
" You want my help? My god! Call the Daily Prophet, Draco Malfoy needs help!" she said placing a hand mockingly over heart.  
  
Draco frowned. " Yeah? Well don't get too used to it. I need help in Astrology."   
  
She raised a questioning eyebrow. " I thought you were the smartest one in that class."  
  
Oh, damn. This was the time for a good, passable lie.  
  
" I am, but I'm having trouble with finding the constellations and the names and such." He said coolly looking at his manicured nails.  
  
" I'm sure you are Malfoy. Well, you're not a complete waste of time, so I'll help you." She answered.  
  
" A complete waste of time? What do I look to you Granger? A skrewrt? Don't expect me to kiss your ass like Zabini is because this is strictly confidential. I don't want this to ruin my reputation that I'm taking pointers on the stars by a Mudblood." He said hotly.  
  
Hermione frowned and stood up. " Well, hope you have a good evening you asshole! I'm pretty sure that you don't need my tainted help." She fumed walking past him.  
  
He cursed himself angrily and followed after her.  
  
" Granger! Granger! Wait." He said catching up to her.  
  
" What?" Hermione fumed giving him a look of hatred.  
  
" I-I'm s-s-I apologize Granger for that last comment." He said looking at the ground.  
  
Hermione gaped. Malfoy apologized? " Whoa, two surprises in a row. We should go live now, but in your case, apology accepted. Don't worry I don't expect you to act more civilized towards me than you usually are. I'll meet you Tuesday at 9:00 in the Astronomy tower. Don't be late." She emphasized walking away from Draco once again.  
  
A grin spread on his Draco's face as he watched the swift and soft sway of Hermione's hips as she walked away back to their dorm room. That was the only advantage of being Head Boy; he could watch this beautiful girl every morning everyday.  
  
This really wasn't what he wanted in the first place. He was Professors Sinistra's best student in the class. He could name any constellation and have the name pinned down in a heartbeat. So, why was he going to all this trouble to be near Hermione? Maybe it was the only way to actually spend time with her in the first place. He did really change. Things were different since his father died during his fifth year.  
  
The best thing to do was to actually show her, not to put on an act. Draco Malfoy was willing to drop his façade just for her. This wasn't just a challenge; this was a promise. Nothing is going to stand in his way. He'll make sure of it.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: So, what do you guys think? I came up with this idea for a new fic not that long ago and I've decided to put it into action. I hope it gets as much feedback as for my other fic. Okay, so no I'm not dead and I'm not giving up on my other fic too. I'm going to work on the both of them at the same time, but at different paces. This fic is going to be different than ' Aspect' in a whole lot of ways if you can already tell. This will strictly be D/H and I'm still considering writing a B/H story in the future. Well, I hope you enjoy this fic and this is my last week of school! I get out Thursday so look out for updates! Again, thanks so much for the great feedback and I hope to hear from you guys soon and if you haven't read my other fic yet, " The Aspect of Passion", then what are you waiting for? Go read it! This is me signing out and until next time!   
  
~Nikki~  
  
Next chapter titled " Only the Strong Survive": Blaise is now posing as a threat to Draco as he makes a move on Hermione right in front of him. Draco puts his plans into action for the following night. 


End file.
